Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I
Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart the First was a human noble, born of both Lordaeron and Stormwind, that rose to become the High King of the Grand Alliance and the primary proponent of the Alliance's reclamation of the Eastern Kingdoms. Standhaft reunited, rallied, and restored the various broken factions across the Eastern Kingdoms under the banner of the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron. Under his leadership, the Silver Hand was reforged into the Black Hand, and the Church of the Holy Light returned to the worship of God, becoming the Church of Tyros. At the culmination of the Fourth Great War during the Third Battle for Lordaeron City, Standhaft died fighting the Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner. Despite his death, the Alliance was ultimately victorious and an age of honour and justice not known since before the First Great War ensued. He was succeeded by his son Othmar Garithos-Lionheart II. 'Personality and Appearance' Possessed of indomitable courage and determination, Standhaft was righteous man who spent his life struggling to restore the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron and safeguard the Eastern Kingdoms. In the course of his life, he faced many terrible horrors that even the greatest of men cowered from. His family was paramount to him and his battle brothers shared together the blood of the covenant. He held close to his heart the ideals of valour and honour. Standhaft was a sincere believer of noblesse oblige. He believed that it was the divine responsibility of nobles to defend the people they ruled and destroy the forces of darkness, and that to shirk these duties was a most heinous and sacrilegious crime. Though he was raised as a devout follower of the Holy Light, his beliefs were coloured by his father's ruthlessness and grave views on the world, and further by the very harsh realities of Azeroth following the opening of the Dark Portal. Standhaft worshiped the Holy Light Triumphant, rather than the Holy Light Mundane. That is to say, he worshiped the Holy Light of heaven, rather than the worldly church that was its pale reflection. Ultimately, he rejected the modern church and returned to the old human worship of the god Tyros. Standhaft Garithos was not only a warrior and commander whose actions bespoke the conviction and determination of his beliefs, but also a great orator who inspired fervent loyalty and adoration from both his soldiers and the commonfolk. His adversaries and detractors viewed him as zealous in his unwavering pursuit to destroy the fulcrum of true evil. Inversely, his many followers viewed him as heroic for the very same qualities. ''"Born in the South to die in the North." -Tattooed on Standhaft's left arm'' Standhaft Garithos was a brutishly large man, whose presence spoke of training from an early age. His strikes were as an avalanche unleashed and his guard was as unbreakable as the mountains. Few men in the realm could match his natural strength. The seed of his father could be seen clearly in him, as he was his father's spitting image. The powerful jaw of the Garithos line and Grand Marshal Othmar's grave visage were passed to him. 'History' Standhaft was born of both Lordaeron and Stormwind blood, heir to the Barony of Blackwood in northeast Lordaeron near the border with Quel'thalas. He grew to be a stalwart patriot of his respective homelands and of the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron. While technically the heir to the Barony of Blackwood, the town and most of its vassals were destroyed in the Second War, and again in the Third War, so there remained nothing left to inherit save for ruined and plagued land and displaced survivors. Standhaft inherited little of his intended birthrights save for a small manor in Stormwind. As such, Standhaft, while born of a great legacy, occupied a position not much higher than a landed knight when he first came of age. 'Early Life' Standhaft was born the only child of Baron Othmar Garithos and Lady Leliana Hannelore Manstein. The love of the two nobles was not one to last and soon after Standhaft's birth Othmar returned to Lordaeron. There he rebuilt Blackwood while Leliana remained at Garithos' manor in Stormwind with their son. Growing up in Stormwind during the aftermath of the Second War, Standhaft came to know the tales of all the valiant Alliance heroes and began to venerate them from an early age. The Lion, Anduin Lothar, and the wielder of the Broken Sword, Turaylon. Daelin Proudmoore, master of the seas, and Danath Trollbane, slayer of trolls and orcs alike. His mother was a woman of strong piety and began from the start to instill in her young boy a strong faith. And then at the age of six, he began to summer away with his father who fanned the spark of Stormwind's martial nature into the flames of an unwavering warrior. Derrek Baywell, a paladin under Othmar's command since the Second War, was sent to continue Standhaft's training while he was in Stormwind. Derrek personally trained Standhaft in the arts of war, and oversaw his extensive education by scholars, priests, and specialist trainers in language, mathematics, the histories of the human kingdoms, the Holy Light, horse riding, blacksmithing, and a range of other topics. 'The Third War - Legacy of Othmar' Oathkeeper, Patron Saint of the Unwavering Warrior Standhaft's father, Othmar Garithos, the Baron of Blackwood and Grand Marshal of the Alliance Forces, sent his son to the safety of Stormwind when the Third Great War first began. When King Terenas Menethil II died, many crumbled in despair and were dispatched with great ease by the traitor prince Arthas. With Uther the Lightbringer's death and the shattering of the Silver Hand, it seemed there were fewer and fewer men with the courage and tenacity to defend Lordaeron from the darkness that was consuming it. And, indeed, many nobles fled south with their men-at-arms to other kingdoms or west across the sea with Jaina Proudmoore rather than stand and fight. Yet, even with little to no support and against such overwhelming odds, Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos made good on his vow to defend mankind and fought an unwinnable war first against the undead Scourge and then against the demonic armies of the Burning Legion. Where 10,000 years ago the night elf empire and all its allies were shattered by the Burning Legion, Othmar rallied the broken armies of Lordaeron and matched the Burning Legion's advances move by move, metre by bloody metre. He struck impossible victories against the Burning Legion when he halted their advance at Thoradin's Wall, and when he recaptured Dalaran and Lordaeron City. Eventually, the dreadlord Detheroc was able to force Othmar to capitulate through the use of his dark powers where military strategy had failed. Under Detheroc's psychic powers Othmar and his forces defended Hearthglen, Detheroc's new base of operations. Othmar was later freed from this mind control by Sylvanas Windrunner when she assaulted Detheroc's base. "Ah, my wayward pet Garithos. I see you've grown a spine since we last met." -Balnazzar "Your mind powers tricked me before, demon. But never again. You and I have a serious score to settle." -Othmar Garithos Together Othmar and Sylvanas formed an alliance and retook Lordaeron City from the dreadlord Balnazzar, but Othmar was betrayed and murdered by the dreadlord Varimathras on the orders of the banshee Sylvanas at the twilight of the battle. Blackwood did not survive the Third War, though when precisely it was destroyed is unclear. Othmar was not present at Blackwood during its destruction as he was in the south, on his way to Stormwind. It is there he first learned of the tragedies in Lordaeron and why his campaign during the Third War is led from the south. Rather than lose hope, a fourteen year old Standhaft turned his anguish to hatred. He closed his heart to the pain and swore to venerate his father's memory, to finish the mission that his father began, and to devote his entire life to leading and protecting his people. Though some forgot Othmar's achievements and sacrifice, Standhaft did not. All of the Eastern Kingdoms might have fallen without Othmar's valiant defense and though his ultimate mission to save Lordaeron was a failure, Standhaft vowed he would see it finished. 'Setting Westfall to Rights' Martial and tactical training consumed Standhaft's life and he knew he was in no position to avenge his father or to reclaim his birthright, the Barony of Blackwood. After all, it takes more than courage to win a war. The Alliance had lost numerous territories to the Horde, the undead, and the demons. Westfall fell to civil strife soon after the Second War. The Defias Brotherhood, led by Edwin VanCleef, attempted to take Elwynn Forest but failed. Its members chose Westfall as their new home, and the farmers, still shaken from the Horde attacks, put up little resistance. The Defias found that the time to steal land from King Varian Wrynn was when he was too concerned with orcs, undead and demons to realize that a good chunk of the continent was gone. Before Varian moved against the Defias, he was murdered by naga on the orders of Lady Katrana Prestor (secretly the black dragon Onyxia) while en route to a diplomatic summit at Theramore Isle. Anduin Wrynn succeeded his father at the age of ten and Lady Katrana Prestor became his Royal Advisor. Bolvar Fordragon was named Regent-Lord of Stormwind, but in reality neither he nor the boy king were the true powers in Stormwind. Under Lady Katrana Prestor's machinations, the Throne of Wrynn and the House of Nobles became ineffectual, corrupt, and weak. Once the breadbasket of the kingdom of Stormwind, the land of Westfall started to grow fallow after months of conflict and neglect had diminished its harvests. Crops struggled to be cultivated in the fields, and the once-abundant mines were ultimately deserted. Even the former defenders from Stormwind pulled stake and abandoned the lonely realm by royal decree. Due to this lack of military protection, Westfall was all but destroyed by the rebel Defias Brotherhood and its minions; who could then easily take control of the poorly defended farmlands and burn their fields and salt the earth. The Defias, composed originally of the Stonemasons and expanded mainly of thieves and bandits, drove off many of the good farm folk and made Westfall their new refuge. Employing violence and everything beyond from local superstitions to sabotaging mechanical harvest watchers, the Defias stopped at nothing to scare away trespassers and protect their stolen treasures. Only the People's Militia, a volunteer military organization, had risen to stand in their way, recruiting young heroes of the Alliance to strike back and regain what had been stolen. Under Gryan Stoutmantle's command, courageous efforts were made, but the People's Militia were barely able to secure the old Stormwind garrison, Sentinel Hill, as a last bastion for the Westfall smallfolk. Standhaft viewed Stormwind's royalty and nobility with increasing contempt and mistrust as they demonstrated growing levels of cowardice, selfishness, and incompetent leadership. Unable to secure assistance from Stormwind, he gathered Derrek Baywell, his companions, and half his household guard to travel to Westfall and deliver justice with his own hands. Standhaft set to organizing his men in concert with the People's Militia and planning counteroffensives against the Defias Brotherhood and the various gnolls, ogres, and other beasts that terrorized the land. Many Defias camps were tracked down and raided, with most of the traitors themselves killed in combat or executed after capture as per Standhaft's orders. Critically, the source of the Defias' magical control over the beasts of Westfall was discovered and destroyed, crippling Defias' fighting power in the region. When the morale of the Defias was at an all time low, Standhaft secretly offered captured Defias lieutenants amnesty for their crimes if they swore to serve him and reveal the secret location of the rebel hideout. These five men were officially recorded as executed and would later adopt the moniker of the Black Fingers; acting as Standhaft's personal spies and assassins. Under Standhaft and Derrek's direction, the People's Militia vastly improved their organization and combat effectiveness. Standhaft led his men and the People's Militia into the Defias hideout, which turned out to be a massive subterranean stronghold built into the mountains of Moonbrook. Edwin Vancleef, leader of the Defias, and almost all the remaining members of the Defias Brotherhood were cut down that day. Standhaft seized the hoards of gold that the Defias had amassed in the Deadmines and used the wealth to begin works to restore Westfall to its former glory. Standhaft informed Gryan Stoutmantle that Westfall was but the first realm of many to receive his justice. Duskwood was in peril from dark forces, and Standhaft would put an end to it. He asked for Gryan's allegiance, which Gryan glady gave him. The warriors of the People's Militia followed their leader's example. The united fellowship under Standhaft's command adopted the sobriquet of the Blackwood Brigade. It was announced that Captain Danuvin would remain behind to oversee Westfall's restoration and security. 'Cleansing Duskwood' Coming Soon... Key point: campaign is of similar length or not much longer than Westfall campaign. Maybe 1-2 years together. Another key point: re-write curse/corruption to focus mainly on (1) fel magic probably involving orcs (2) black dragon stuff or (3) both. "We knew this land as Brightwood once. We will cleanse this darkness and return this land to its rightful state. Follow me and break this curse!" - Standhaft Garithos 'Liberating Redridge' Coming Soon... Key story points: many years long war against the Dark Horde. Stonewatch recaptured and base of operations. Lakeshire destroyed. Everything north of the river/lake scorched earth. Orcs idiot feral strategies result in them initially being very dangerous, but starving themselves. Everywhere they go, they scorch the earth, even locations they are trying to hold (examples: hellfire peninsula, blasted lands, and the burning steppes). North half of Redridge becomes like that. Eventually, lost land of redridge is reclaimed and so is all of the burning steppes, which eventually is healed and once again resembles Redridge and geographically becomes North Redridge. Blackrock Mountain is not taken by Standhaft. South of Blackrock Mountain the orcs are defeated by Standhaft. Within Blackrock Mountain, the remaining Horde is destroyed by the Dark Irons who attack out of opportunity with the goal of displacing their mutual enemies and reclaiming their territory. During this time, Standhaft marries and sires his children. 'The Black Hand' Coming Soon... Key story point: Silver Hand sides with Throne of Wrynn. "Why should Tyros save us if he is not treated with respect?" -Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I The Holy Light is a central part of civilized human society. It is the primary human religion and a staple of worship, respect, and honour in the societies of Stormwind and Lordaeron, both of whom have produced Light-wielders of note and renown. Human paladins of the Alliance often become members of the Knights of the Silver Hand, seeking to do justice across Azeroth. The humans were the first race on Azeroth to utilize the Light in an offensive manner through the creation of paladins, employing them against the Horde and then the Scourge during the Great Wars. Human Light-wielders must abide by a strict code of moral conduct — instilled in them by teachings of the Church of the Holy Light — and face the loss of their powers should they knowingly commit acts of evil. It is unknown when the Church of Light began, but its clergy is renown for spreading goodness. The vocation of a priest is one of spiritual growth and contemplation. The priests of the Light heal and restore in times of peace, protect in times of war. Paladins are the martial branch of the Church and seek to be an example of the Light's teachings as well as enforce its laws. These crusaders are called to protect the weak, to bring justice to the unjust, and to vanquish evil from the darkest corners of the world. The general ideology of the Light is to strive to be good in all actions. Its teachings are depicted in the Tome of Divinity. Followers of the Holy Light do not usually worship any gods or beings, believing the power comes from some benevolent force in the universe, known simply as the "Light". The draenei believe one source of the Light (though not the only one) is the race of beings known as the naaru. During the draenei's exodus from Argus, Velen and his followers were imbued with Light-given knowledge and powers by this (otherwise unknown) race of incorporeal beings. God, who was revered by the Clerics of Northshire Abbey during the First War, appears to be synonymous with the "Light", and just another way of describing the source of the power, though it is likely connected to one of the Creation Myths. However, "God" has largely lost its usage since then, as most followers of Holy Light no longer believe in any deities. Lordaeron was the home of the Church of the Light, influencing both Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas with its teachings. The Church birthed the Knights of the Silver Hand; but the Knights and the Holy Light were unable to stop the Scourge, as Lordaeron and the Knights fell underneath the decayed boots of the undead. The Church now has a new central location in Stormwind. Many remaining paladins who served the Silver Hand and now make their home in Stormwind are provocateurs for reform of the Church, but the going is slow. As the study of the Holy Light was more of a philosophical pursuit than a faith, the destroyed Church in Lordaeron resembled a library instead of a house of worship. Its texts were destroyed along with the Church, many of them burned, most of them buried under thousands of pounds of rubble. What with the wars, settling a new Alliance stronghold and dealing with frequent skirmishes, the remaining scholars and priests have found little time to work on transcribing old information into new books for initiates. Most young followers of the Holy Light learn by experience at the heel of a more experienced person instead of in libraries surrounded by texts. Some self-appointed sages are taking up the mantle of rewriting the pontifications on the Holy Light, but there is no regulation or overseer. There are fresh looks at old ideas, as well as old ideas copied word for word by diligent old priests with perfect memories. As one would expect, sometimes these old scholars clash when someone realizes that the texts are beginning to contradict one another. This is the tension within the Church; younger priests feel the Third War gave the Holy Light a chance to renew itself just as the Alliance was renewing itself in Stormwind, while others demand to keep the old traditions. "Strike with great vengeance!" -unknown paladin 'Lady Prestor and the Throne of Stormwind' Coming Soon... Rename Seige of Stormwind? 'The Fourth Great War' Coming Soon... 'Legacy' Coming Soon... Family When Baron Standhaft Garithos married Lady Augusta Lionheart, they formed the House Garithos-Lionheart. This House formed a powerful new dynasty that would in time most notably hold the positions of High King of the Grand Alliance, King of Lordaeron, King of Stormwind, Viceroy of Stormwind, and the Duchy of terrirtory, as well as the Barony of Blackwood, and the Barony of Faulkenburg among others. WIP notes: marriage to Augusta Lionheart, victory over Blackrock Orcs, factors?, leads to moderates/fence sitters finally supporting Standhaft and swinging majority to support in his favor. The Garithos-Lionheart family posing for a painting. Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I (left, seated). Mara Garithos-Lionheart (left, on her father's lap). Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart II (left, back). Othmar Garithos-Lionheart II (right, back). Hannelore Garithos-Lionheart (right, floor). Augusta Garithos-Lionheart (right, seated). Augusta Garithos-Lionheart "Standhaft requires that she is still and handsome and dignified and no more. She is a species of statue." Queen Augusta Garithos-Lionheart, the wife of Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I, and the daughter of Duke Brendon Lionheart and Duchess Beatrice Lionheart. WIP notes: wife, born Lady Augusta Lionheart, daughter of Duke Brendon Lionheart and Duchess Beatrice Lionheart, and great-granddaughter of a Lordaeron monarch. Weak willed quiet girl who was made this way by her stern/overbearing mother. Her father doted on her, but was often absent while alive. She is dutiful, pious, and kind, but not loved by Standhaft. She is often sorrowful and pensive because of her strained relationship with her mother, the death of her father, and Standhaft's dutiful but unloving treatment. She finds some joy in the lives of her children, but also great misery in witnessing their inevitable struggles. Othmar Garithos-Lionheart II "I, Standhaft, by the Grace of Tyros, High King of the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron, King of Lordaeron, King of Stormwind, Duke of Territory, Baron of Blackwood, Baron Faulkenburg, unhindered by infirmity do so name the Crown Prince and my firstborn son, Othmar, as my successor. I commit to him the divine burden of stewardship of the Eastern Kingdoms and supreme command of the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron." -excerpt from the Last Will and Testament of High King Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I Crown Prince Othmar Garithos-Lionheart II. WIP notes: firstborn son, inheritor of the crown, unlike his siblings he strongly resembles his Manstein ancestors and not the Lionhearts or the Gartihos. He contrasts his father and other Garithos men by being slimmer and less imposing, he does not lead from the front, and is more reserved. A competent warrior, but not an elite force to be reckoned with. (he a rogue not a warrior lol) Strained relationship with his father. Othmar doesn't become exactly the man that Standhaft was training to forge him into and Standhaft places a great deal of burden and stress on Othmar from fairly early on. Hannelore Garithos-Lionheart Princess Hannelore Garithos-Lionheart. WIP notes: firstborn daughter, strongly resembles her mother. Unlike her mother, she is very strong willed. Sharp witted and sharp tongued when she wants to be, but usually prefers to play the part of innocent lady. Manipulates men easily. Knows her fate must be political marriage, but plans to control her husband and exert her own will covertly. Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart II Prince Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart II. WIP notes: son, strongly resembles Duke Brendon Lionheart, eventually becomes the Viceroy of Stormwind Doesn't have the Garithos visage, but has his imposing presence and is a fearsome warrior. Like his Garithos forefathers, he leads from the front. Vengeful and quick to ire. Loyal to his family and his brother, but eager to lead in his own right. Performs well in battle and war, but struggles in peace time. Mara Garithos-Lionheart Princess Mara Garithos-Lionheart. WIP notes: daughter, strongly resembles her grand mother Leliana Hannelore Manstein Garithos Everyone's favorite. Augusta dotes on her and even Standhaft favors her. Standhaft dies while Mara is still very young and as a result Mara is less ruthless than her siblings and far more influenced by her kindhearted mother. Othmar Garithos WIP notes: father (deceased) of Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I, best known as Grand Marshal Garithos and de facto leader of the Alliance in the Third War. Leliana Hannelore Manstein Garithos WIP notes: mother of Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I and sister of Erich Manstein. Wilhelm Garithos WIP notes: grandfather (deceased). Left behind a legacy of such tremendous greatness that he was able to practice nepotism from beyond the grave, apparently. Erich Gottfried Manstein "May the man rest in peace, but what he stood for go on forever." - Dame Amailiana Bradford WIP notes: uncle (deceased) of Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I , great Alliance hero, character by RPer Manstein, refer to his wiki page for guidance. Story in the Garithos universe is slightly revised to fit the Garithos universe timeline, but respect for character and all essential elements to remain unchanged. Esentially in terms of timeline, he dies beyond the Dark Portal with similar heroism, but instead it's WC2 Beyond the Dark Portal instead of WoW: The Burning Crusade timeline-wise. Further ideas: include as a influential character alongside his sister, Leliana, (Standhaft's mother) and something of a tempering influence? Idea to be revisited later when I elaborate on it. Arminius Manstein WIP notes: Arminius Manstein is Erich's son, maybe make him the Leandros character who starts off on Standhaft's side but then stays loyal to the throne? Need to give this some thought and elaboration. Wilhelmina Cartres Wilhelimina Cartres Manstein was the wife of Erich Gottfried Manstein until her death in the Culling of Stratholme at the hands of Prince Arthas Menethil and the soldiers under his command. A daughter of the illustrious and wealthy Cartres family, the Counts of Northdale, Wilhelmina was a woman of great beauty and charm. Although the entirety of her blood family perished in the Culling, she was survived by her husband and son. Brendon Lionheart Duke Brendon Lionheart WIP notes: father-in-law (deceased) of Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I , paladin from first mission of the RoC night elf campaign, link to wowpedia page. Beatrice Lionheart Duchess Beatrice Lionheart WIP notes: mother-in-law of Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I. Stern, intelligent, pragmatic, secretly impious but still morally virtuous. Negotiated the marriage of her daughter to Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I including such terms as keeping the Lionheart name and obtaining the Crown Matrimonial for her daughter. Companions The original companions when they first set out on their quest. From left to right: Leoric, Balinda, Drago (the dog), Standhaft, and Fergus. Drago Legendary comrade dog, best among friends. WIP notes: I'm thinking that he will be a black Mastiff. Drago is a Mastiff. Placeholder art from Blizz until I get a custom picture. Balinda Stonehearth great champion, Lorderon refugee, original companion, ward of the family, mage, and love interest Standhaft's "true" love. Standhaft chooses duty over love. Balinda dies tragically. Derrek Baywell mentor and old friend, old friend of Othmar Garithos, was originally named Dorick Baiders. Dies tragically. Alexander Leandros the Leandros character, young and foolish, and eventually comes to odds with Standhaft as he is unable to fight against the Throne of Wrynn. Dies tragically. Leonidas Bryland Alistair Fitzmaric character. Acts as contrast to Leandros. Also young and naive, but ultimately persuaded by Standhaft. Dies tragically. Garion Magnus Possibly an RPer inspired companion. Dies tragically. Pyter Horadun the LV character. Dies tragically. Jarod Stafford the TP character. Dies tragically. Fergus Tindall the Gaius Maecenas character... who is also Standhaft's cousin and personality wise plays as a counterweight (like Morrigan) by being a sassy bitch? Can't have a party full of 100% lawful good paladins with no personality at all! Dies tragically. Leoric Aldaman the Marcus Agrippa/Alistair character, a bit of a blend of both in that he is an agreeable and loyal friend, but more like Agrippa in that he does the hard tax and isn't a whiney bitch when it counts. Dies tragically. Duran Caerhart Friendship through which titanic connection is sparked. Dies tragically. WIP notes: First name is Duran. Reference to DA:O dwarf noble. Last name undecided. Serena Arsinoe Obligatory token high elf character. LOL. Jk. Initial idea based on a mix of Leliana from DA:O and Fox Knight from DA:A. Partially an example of a true Alliance high elf, partially friend who helps to expand world view, and partially fox knight. Dies tragically. A New Era WIP: a short bit on the Eastern Kingdoms in the new era following Standhaft's death, the Alliance's victory, and his son taking the throne. The Blackhand and the Church Triumphant WIP: a short bit on the new human/titanic holy light religion (which only accepts (or maybe just focuses on as its main support base) titanic races) and the volumes written by Standhaft (Virtue). These two sections may be redundant if sufficiently covered in the history section. Speeches Assault on Blackrock Mountain Standhaft rallies his army before the final assault on Blackrock Mountain "Although we fight in a demon cursed land, far from our homes, Tyros' hand is on our shoulders today. You have fought and displayed bravery and loyalty far and above your calling as soldiers of the Alliance. You have faced the full brunt of an Orc Horde as well as stared down the horrors of Deepholm in the black dragons. And in that, I am honored to have led you. Our task remains, however. There is still work to be done. The burning steppes is ours, but the spirit of the land is injured. It will never heal while monsters torment it. The remaining orcs lick their wounds in Blackrock Mountain and they will strike again when they have regathered their strength. We must end their threat once and for all. Now, follow me... and finish this fight!" Rebellion in Earnest Standhaft addresses his army before marching on Stormwind "Brothers, Bolvar Fordragon and the House of Nobles have formally declared that Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart is an enemy of Stormwind. They have declared that I am a criminal. They have declared, in effect, that all of you also are criminals. The Speaker for the Common's veto was not exercised. Speaker for the Commons Gryan Stoutmantle and 50 men of the Blackwood Brigade were assaulted by 1000 head of Fordragonian scum. A Speaker of the Commonfolk assaulted on the steps of the Noble Assembly! Can you imagine a more terrible sacrilege? Our beloved Stormwind is in the hands of madmen. This is a dark day, and I stand at a fork on a road. I can abide the law and surrender my arms to the Regent Lord and watch Stormwind fall to tyranny and chaos! Or, I can go home with my sword in my hand and run those maniacs to the Stormrocks!" A Royal Edict Standhaft makes a post-coronation proclamation to the Alliance "Fellow Sons of the Alliance, I come to you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. Let no man deny the perils of our time. While we battle one another, divided by the petty strife of our common history, the tide of a greater conflict is turning against us, threatening to destroy all that we have accomplished. It is time for us as kingdoms and as individuals to set aside our longstanding feuds and unite. The tides of an unwinnable war are upon us and we must seek refuge upon higher ground lest we be swept away by the flood. The throne of Wrynn is no more. Whatever semblance of unity and protection it once provided is a phantom. A memory. With our enemies left unchecked, who will you turn to for protection? The devastation wrought by the alien invaders is self-evident. We have seen our homes and communities destroyed by the merciless slaughter of the Orcish Horde. We have seen firsthand our friends and loved ones consumed by the nightmarish Undead. Unprecedented, and unimaginable though they may be, these are the signs of our times. The time has come, humans, dwarves, gnomes, and elves, to rally to a new banner. In unity lies strength. Already many of the dissident factions have joined us. Out of the many we shall forge an indivisible whole capitulating only to a single throne. And from that throne I shall watch over you. From this day forward, let no Son of the Alliance make war upon any of his brothers. Let no Alliance agency conspire against this new beginning. And let no man consort with alien powers. And to all the enemies of the Grand Alliance, seek not to bar our way. For we shall win through, NO MATTER THE COST!" Victory Day Speech Standhaft demoralizes enemy invaders though a magically projected speech "Enemies of the Alliance, hear me. You have come here to die. Tyros is with us and we are invincible. Our soldiers will strike you down. Our warhorses will crush you under their charges. Our mighty mages will bring the very sky crashing down upon you. You cannot win. So make yourselves ready. We are the 1st Blackwood Regiment, and today is our Victory Day." Titanic Unity Standhaft responds to discord regarding Magni's aggressive actions on Titanic relics "King Magni Bronzebeard has never wavered in his duty or loyalty. King Magni pledged that the dwarves of Ironforge would forever owe a debt of honour to the Alliance for liberating Khaz Modan from the Horde’s control. He and his people have never forsaken their oaths or forgotten their vows. In all our history together as allies, no Son of Ironforge has ever turned traitor. King Magni is my cousin by titanic birth and my brother by sacred oath. I know his heart. I will always answer the call to stand shoulder to shoulder with him if I am able. He is my friend and a faithful son of the Alliance. And until anyone proves beyond any doubt that he is not, I will never betray him." Quotes -"I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Silver Hand, or the Horde, or anyone! I must rule the Eastern Kingdoms or see them burnt to ashes around me." -"I will crush every foe, slay every beast, and destroy all who dare stand against me. Every fallen enemy will know that they have faced something indestructible." -"Save your tears for your ogre mothers in hell, inhuman beasts." -"I have come here to destroy you." -"Let justice prevail!" -"For Lordaeron! For Stormwind! For the Alliance!" -"Let me show you my Compassion, traitor." -"I am a man of Virtue. Strength. Honor. Courage. Mastery. Faith." -"God save all the Grand Alliance." -"To every man upon Azeroth, death cometh soon or late. And how can man die better than facing fearful odds for the ashes of his father and the temple of God?" -Standhaft Garithos, moments before his death 'Trivia' -Standhaft is a badass who isn't afraid of anything. -Standhaft Garithos exists in the best timeline in the mutliverse: universe G1. -The two dating systems used are the King's Calendar and 'A.D.P' which stands for After Dark Portal. -"Noblesse oblige" is generally used to imply that with wealth, power, and prestige come responsibilities. -A great deal of inspiration was drawn from the TV series Rome, the fanfiction novel Victory at Ostagar, Dawn of War, and others. I loved those works and I wouldn't want to claim any of their ideas as my own. My imitation is in loving homage. 'See also' * Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos' wowpedia page can be found here. * Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos * Old character pages for Leliana Garithos, Erich Manstein, and House Manstein. External links * A true Garithos move. * Standhaft's armory page. * Standhaft fooling Garrosh with a brilliant disguise can be seen here. 'Notes' * Some writing has been borrowed from other wiki pages (mostly wowpedia) for their descriptions such as on Westfall and the Holy Light. I don't know who wrote this or that, but if they ever read my fanfiction I'd like to say thanks and if you would like me to credit you for your work please message me. * Speeches are borrowed and/or inspired from a number of speeches in Rome (tv series), Dawn of War, and Victory at Ostagar (mostly). There may be other places I am drawing from that I cannot recall presently. I have no wish to plagiarise anyone's work. I have merely used what I am inspired by and, simply, what I think is cool. * This page has been written (and is still being written) a long time after I had stopped ever actually roleplaying in WoW. It is essentially my preferred story and one that works without the constraints of server RP (i.e. stuff can actually happen with regards to main story lines and Kul Tiras isn't just "lost at sea" forever). Some people may recognize their characters, but not the circumstances. I don't intend to write overmuch about other people's characters, but I prefer not to erase some from Standhaft's backstory. An example would be Standhaft's uncle Erich Manstein. In my universe Manstein's story is roughly the same (and not deeply delved into) but the timeline is pushed back a bit such that he is lost beyond the dark portal as a part of the Warcraft II Alliance expedition into Draenor instead of being lost in Outland during the Burning Crusade. If anyone is unhappy with inclusions or references to their characters, please contact me and I will remove them. * This character exists in an alternate universe, universe G1, and does not exist in the main canon universe. Please do not bother me to complain about the offenses against canon in my fanfiction. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian